


To Trust with Grace and Heart

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gabriel being an Ass, M/M, but also general Gabriel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet inspired by a piece of art on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Trust with Grace and Heart

Gabriel was an archangel, one of God’s fiercest weapons. He was afraid of no man, of no creature, of no god. He had seen the world begin and he would be around to see it end. Leveling cities with a snap of his fingers was something he did for shits and giggles. His true form dwarfed the earth and his wings could engulf the moon. Gabriel, God’s Messenger, was a force to be reckoned with, and most knew better than to try to get too close. Sam Winchester was just too damn stupid to know better.

He got under Gabriel’s skin to the point that the angel actually found himself missing the man’s presence (his dimples, his hands, his laughter, his scent). Gabriel found himself instinctively going back to Sam every time he needed some place calm to rest for a while.  Sam didn’t question his sudden appearances, just pulled the angel into his lap and held him close. The hunter knew just how to stroke Gabe’s feathers to get him to finally close his eyes and cuddle against his broad chest.

Around Sam, Gabriel could let his walls down. The walls he had put up when he first left home, that he used to protect himself from any hurt. In Sam’s arms, the angel could relax and just listen to the steady hum of the motel room heater; he could forget his troubles and focus on a single, constant, human heartbeat (that would cease, one day much too soon, but for now he cherished it).

For the first time in countless millennia, Gabriel allowed himself to trust with his whole Grace and he found that he rather liked the feeling.


End file.
